Dear Diary
by Lady-Sango77
Summary: Poor Sango! She has so much going on in her life! Well, thanks to Kagome she can get her thoughts out in her new diary. Find out whats going on in her head. {MirSan} {rated for language and Mirokuness}
1. Day 1: Thoughts and Things

A/N: I love writing in diarys and stuff but nothing cool ever goes on in my life..grrr...so i decided to make a Sango Diary. THIS IS NOT BASED ON THE EPISODES!! it may include some scenes from some episodes but theres going to be more stuff i just made up. Dang, I'm so happy i get to put my stuff on here. before, i didnt have the right word processer thingy and I had all these idea's swarming around in my hard, clogging my thinking space!!!!!!! but i finally got them on the right word thingy and now i can upload! Thank God for Google!

**Dear Diary - March 19th**

Kagome gave me this book and a pen. She said It would help me to write down the things I'm going through that I might not want to tell anyone else. She told me today is March 19th and tomarrow would be March 20th. She said the days are counted in numbers. So like, if i skipped writing tomarrow, I wont put march 20th when I do write, I'll put March 21st or whatever day I'm on. And when I get to 30 I have to as her whats next. Eventually she will teach me how to count the days.

We're sitting around the fire now. Inuyasha's badly wounded from sme type of demon. Of course Naraku, that bastard, was there. Well, not there exactly, but he sent his damn bugs to watch us. Houshi-sama sucked them up in is Kazaana. Baka. They cant hurt us that badly. I could beat the crap out of them if he would give me a chance. But oh no, he has to rip off his prayer beads and suck the damn things in to save the day. He drives me absolutly crazy.

A few days ago, I was at the hot springs with Kagome and after we chased houshi-sama away, Kagome said she thinks he has the "hots" for me. What the hell does that mean? So I was like, "Kagome whats that?" and she started to tell me but Inuyasha yelled that he thought he smelled a demon and we had to go. Turns out there was no demon and I never found out what Hots meant!!!

Stuid Houshi-sama. He was trying to read what Im writing. God, for someone who just sucked up 100 poisonous insects in his hand, he never gives up. Kagome just Sat Inuyasha for picking on Shippo. Men are so stupid. Even when Inuyasha's hurt, he never leaves Shippo alone. Same with Houshi-sama, he never leaves ME alone.

I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!! Houshi-sama keeps trying to feel me up. Dont those slap marks across his face give him a hint?? Guess not. Finally, i think he's going to sleep. Then I can get about 6 or 7 hours of peace.

Tomarrow, we are going to start walking to Kaede's villige so Kagome can go back home and take one of those tests she has nightmares about. Inuyasha hates it when she leaves. we usually dont see him until Kagome comes back. I wonder why. I have always wondered where he goes off too. Sometimes Shippo goes with him but I never got around to asking about it. Sometimes Inuyasha stays around, but he's always so bitchy when he does. I guess its better he leaves then.

Everyone's settled down. I thik Kagome and Shippo are already asleep and Houshi-sama's meditating or something. I wonder what he thinks about when he meditates. I mean, he just sits there, something has to run through his head.....on second thought, maybe I dont want to know.....ew.

Well, I think I should go to sleep now. Kirara's bugging me because shes tired and she wants me to lay down. I dont think I'm going to sleep very good tonight, i never do. But I think I'm used to it by now. At least, I should be.

A/N: I made Sango a little more.....idk.....not herself. Like not all proper and stufflike people were back then. So if you havea problem with that..Bite Me!!.....please back by the way please review :D...then runs away


	2. Day 2: Mixed feelings and selfishness

A/N: I hope you all liked Chapter one. I'm trying to show a part of Sango that i think she has, but no one sees. Kinda like me, nobody really knows what I'm like when no ones around watching. except my cat, cuz he's my stalker and he goes everywhere with me lol.

**Dear Diary - March 20th**

Why do I always lie? I mean seriously, can I ever tell the truth? Not when it involves myself I cant. Kagome and Miroku (sometimes Inuyasha) are so nice to me, but I just act like a little brat and keep to myself. but I have to be a stubborn bitch, right? I have to push everyone away who tries to help me.

Today I was talking to Kagome and she was telling me something, but iI was totally NOT listening. And then she stops and she's all "Is everything alright Sango?" But like the bitch I am, I lied. I said, "yeah everythings fine, why do you ask?" And she said, "Because you seem.....more distant than normal" Keywords there: Than Normal. What shes really trying to say is that I'm always distant but she worried now because I'm more distant THAN NORMAL.

Why am I like this? I wasnt like this in the village. I was the most perfect daughter a demon slayer could as for. I could protect myself, I was independant, I was...i dont know. Easy to raise I guess. I could share stuff with my father and brother but now I'm like....distant.

So then Kagome goes, "I hope your writing in that book I gave you." And I said, "Yeah I am" And then she says, "Good, because if you feel you cant share stuff with me, at least your getting it out somehow" And then she walked away.

She wants me to write my feelings? Ok, heres what I'm feeling:

**I CANNOT DO THIS!!!!**

I have all these mixed up feelings that I dont understand. Like Naraku....I hate him. I mean, really I dont usually hate people but I HATE him. But when we fight, I cant help but feel sorry for him. I mean I dont even have a reason to feel sorry for him. He's just a sick bastard that enjoys seeing people suffer. But sometimes I'm afraid that when the time comes, I may not be able to kill him.

Oh and heres a good one: Miroku. I mean he bugs the crap out of me the way he gropes me and asks women to bear his child AND is peverted comments AND the way he follows me and kagome to the springs. Its enough to make me want to beat the hell out of him. But....Oh boy, I cant believe I'm about to write this....deep breathe...here I go...I think I might..love him...There I said it!

Wow, Kagome was right, I do fee better now that its out. But no one will ever see it, right? Maybe I should burn this entry. But if I die, I want someone to know. I want someone to know my most deepest darkest secret. The most chilling secret of all secrets ever been told in the history of secrets! Maybe I am dramatic. Kagome tells me I'm dramatic but I never thought so...until now.

How the hell does kagome do that? Its like shes known me forever but we have only known each other for like 4 months. Kagome just looked at me. I think shes pleased that I'm "getting my feeling out in writing" as she puts it. I know I shouldnt keep things bottled up inside of me, It could make me lose my mind or something. But i think I was on the verge before Kagome gave me the book.

Maybe she knew. Maybe she could tell I was going to go insane if I didnt get my thoughts out. I wish I could read people as well as she could. Of course she does pay attention though. I'm so easy to read if peole would just pay attention. For instance, when I bite my nails, I'm scared, nervous, or trying not to say something I'm not supposed to say. Or when I play with Kirara, It looks like I'm putting all my effort into playing ith her, but the trth is sometimes I dont remember playing with her. I'm usually deep in thought. And when i go pratice with Hiraikotsu, its not because I want to get better, its because its the only way people will leave me alone.

See? Little things that people could see about me if they wernt so damn wrapped up in there own lives. Ha! I should be one to talk, I'm the one so wrapped up in my problems to tell my best friend about them. The moon is way passed the middle of the sky, which means its pretty late so I should probably get to sleep. Hopefully, I wont have a nightmare, Yeah right..highly doubt it.

A/N: hope ya liked, I have nothing really too say lol. so ill just leave you with this! ps. dont forget to review!!


	3. Day 3: Helpless

A/N:

**Dear Diary - March 21st**

I like the way Inuyasha treats me. I mean, were not best friends, and were certainly not like him and Kagome. But he doesnt make me feel helpless, like Kagome and Miroku. Dont get me wrong, I appriciate that they both care about me so much but seriously, I can take care of myself.

Today we were fighting this ugly-ass demon and that bastard hurt me. After it was defeated, Miroku and Kagome were all "Sango Are you alright!?!?" "Sango dont move!" "Sango do you need medicine?!?!" I just wanted to yell "**Yes I'm fine, I can move and I dont need medicine!!!!"** but of course I didnt, because they were being so nice and stuff, but I barely had space to breathe. So I sat up, nearly knocking them over, and tuned them out because, obviously, I was fine.

Finally the voices faded and I stood up. Inuyasha was standing about 10 feet away and he said "You alright Sango?" See? those are the kind of concerns I like. Not all "Oh my God Sango!" but just making sure I'm ok. I think Inuyasha and I are a lot alike. We're the strongest in our group. We're both kinda...distant. We're both close to kagome. We're both after Naraku for the same reason: revenge. Miroku is after him for his wind tunnel thingy and Shippo....well, I guess Shippo is in it for revenge. Damn it. just ruined my comparisons.

Well, I should probably go to sleep. I should be asleep right now because kagome didnt want me to do anything. She said my writing can wait for one night. But everyone's gone to bed, except Inuyasha, but he wont tell on me. Thats another thing. He's not all obsessed with what I'm doing. Like if I got up right now and went somewhere, he wouldnt care. but if Kagome or Miroku were awake, I would get an earful. Well, Kirara's bugging me, so I'm going to go to sleep. I really need to teach her to sleep on her own.

A/N: My cat does that. He wont sleep until I'm asleep and if I stay up to late he bugs me. lol. please review!!!


	4. Day 4: Rules of Love and Fear

A/N: OK its 1 in the morning and my butt hurts from sitting but I promised to update so here I am. just me and my Gwen Stefani CD ready too update. but I dont know what to write about. Hmm...I'm looking for suggestions people!! can someone give me something big to happen to Sango? Preferably with Miroku but doesnt have to be. I want it to last a few days so she can write about it. So please review and give me ideas. to me, no idea is bad or stupid!!

Disclaimer: sniff Alright! I dont own anything!! not even Inuyasha. so just leave me alone!!

**Dear Diary - March 22nd:**

Why are guys retarded? I mean seriously. They're stupid. Especially Houshi-sama. Cant he see that groping girls dont make them like him?? maybe he just does it for fun. thats probably why. Who could ever love me? I fight demons, I cant cook, I am horrible at cleaning and sewing. I'm not exactly the perfect housewife. I hate guys. I have no problem with being on my own, theres no rule saying I have to get married and have kids...right? Right.

I think we're getting closer to finding Naraku. I'm scared. What if we dont win. we will never complete the Shikon no Tama. Houshi-sama wont get rid of his wind-tunnel and I'll will never have my brother back. Worse of all, what if we die? what If I never see Kagome or Inuyasha or Houshi-sama again!?!?! I want to talk to someone about it but i cant. I'm not supposed to be afraid. I'm supposed to be strong. Fearless. Laugh in the face of danger kinda chick. Like my father wanted me to be.....

Damn Hentai. He tryed to grope me AGAIN!!! didnt I like just talk about this not even 5 minutes ago?? Yes. I think I did. I'm afraid that one day, I might acually kill him!! Seriously, I could do it. Just a harder hit on the head with Hiraikotsu and he's out. But I dont want to kill him. Not yet at least. He's good company when he's not being a hentai. which is like 98 percent of the time, but hey, the other 2 percent are all mine.

Things to do:

- Teach Kirara ow to sleep without me, she gets tired to early.

- Stop thinking about Kohaku so much

- Dont be so damn Naive

- Try and find more postive things to say about Houshi-sama

- Soak up all 2 of the sweet Houshi-sama that I can

Oh crap. A beautiful lady is coming this way. Wait for it.....Wait for it.....And there he goes. Excuse me while I go slap the shiznit out of him.

A/N: thats all I got. So I will work on some more chapters this weekend and put them up next week. please please please review!!


	5. Day 5: Alone with the Hentai

A/N: YAY!! has anyone ever wondered why I always say 'yay'? I have. lol. yes, I am on sugar high again. But its not my fault that people give me sugar so ill shut up! Maybe it is...idk. i got good reviews overnight so it made me feel like updating again!! see how it works? You review, I update. lets keep that going!

* * *

And now I will answer your guys reviews (the ones i choose at least):

**Nessa03**: I will keep writing, remember I will never abandon a story. And if you could think of something, I would appriciate it :)

**MouseGirlL**: Probably is a cat thing. Cats need to get there own lives!! Even though I love mine to death and hes my best friend, since now all my other friends cant be trusted!!!!...uhh...long story...nvm...hehe.

**Seine**: Shiznit is an awesome word, but my favorite will always be skank!

Thaks for reviewing everyone! And now I wont bore you with anymore nonimportant junk that us writers have to put just to make you suffer!!!!! ok...ya..here you go...

* * *

**Dear Diary - March 23rd:**

Today sucks. Kagome went back to her time to take one of those test thingys and Inuyasha left and took Shippo. So that means one thing: I'M STUCK HERE WITH A HENTAI MONK!!!! Could my life get any worse? Well, ok It can, but not by much. Oh, and this is the best part. KAGOME'S NOT COMING BACK FOR 3 DAYS!!! 3 days alone with...it. Thats totally right, he doesnt deserve a name, hes just...It.

Maybe I should go away. This is taking to long, always waiting for Kagome. I need to get to my brother as soon as i can. But its not Kagome's fault that she has to come here and get the jewel shards. She still needs to have a life back home. I often wondered what its like living where Kagome does and then going through a portal to the past all the time. I think it would be pretty exciting. Unike my horrible, miserable, unwanted, sucky life that I would gladly trade anyone.

I finally found out what Hots was!! Last night me and Kagome were at the hot springs and I asked her. Lets just say I wasnt to happy with the definition. She said it means he likes me. Not like brother sister, friend thingy. Like, kissing, making out, getting married, doing....stuff. Ew. So then, without even thinking, I said "What 'stuff' would I do with Houshi-sama?" Well, Kagome didnt hesitate to tell me and now I'm permently tramatized.

How is it that Kagome is a year younger than me yet she knows so much? Seriously, I should take lessons from her. I have learned so much just by hanging out with her. Oh..my..God. I had a scary thought. What if Houshi-sama heard us talking last night!! Now that I think about it, we never had to throw rocks at him or anything. Maybe he just never came...ya right, i wish. Maybe he came and heard us talking and left unnoticed?!?!!? Oh my God. I am seriously going to die if he heard!

He hasnt acted any differently though. Maybe he doesnt want me to know he knows. Maybe I'm just paranoid and he really doesnt know. Maybe I need to calm down. Yes, thats something I should really do more often. Kagome tld me once that I am the most stressed out 16 year old she has ever met. I guess that is pretty sad, since she probably knows a lot. I wish I could go live with her. It would do me some good to get away from all this stress. But I cant even think about going anywhere until I know my brother is away from Naraku.

Ok, Kirara's tired so I have to go to sleep now. Damn cat. Dont get me wrong, I love her with all my heart and right now, shes the only one I can trust. But she can fight demons on her own, you think she could sleep on her own.

* * *

A/N: hmm...nothing to say here. please review!! 


	6. Day 6: Somethings Wrong With Them

A/N: Im glad all you guys like this diary thingy. I love writing it its so much fun! now for my favrite part, where I answer reviews!! I only have 2 though because its been like 3 hours since I last updated lol. no i dont have anything better to do. lol.

**Nessa03:** Of course you should know lol. and thaks for thinking of something for me, take all the time you need, if you come up with something, please let me know.

**AnimeDutchess: #**takes deep breathe# #chokes# lol couldnt resist. but ya I feel the same way. thats particially why im writing this.

* * *

**Dear Diary - March 25th**: 

Weird thing happened today. Inuyasha came back, without Kagome. At first I thought he was confused or something so I was like, "Inuyasha, Kagome isnt due home for another 2 days" and he's like, "Yeah, I know." And hes not being Bitchy either. Accually, hes really nice. I think he got posessed by something but Shippo said nothing happened while they were gone. And they say Women have mood swings, Inuyasha's is like a mood jump that lasts 50 years!

And another thing, Houshi-sama hasnt groped me at all. Yesterday we passed by a women and he didnt even look at her!! I was sure i was going to have to beat the crap out of him because this women was very pretty. But he just kept going. I think something posessed the men. but Shippo hasnt been acting weird. I want kagome to come back, that way I can have someone to talk about this with. Only 1 more day.

Ok, weird. Inuyasha and Miroku just took off. They told me to stay here. What the hell is going on? I want to go check but I should repect their privacy. I guess I'll stay. If they're gone to long then I will go check. I have a bad feeling. I know somethings not right. Damn it Kagome. Hurry up and get here!! Alright they're back. They dont look any different. Hmm...maybe I'm just paranoid. I have been in the same thing for so long that one change makes me crazy. thats kinda sad. I need some sleep. For once I'm going to sleep without Kirara bugging me. Oh great, wrote to soon. Now I really have to go. Tomarrow, Kagome comes back.

* * *

A/N: I know its a little short, but there will be longer ones, i promise. please review and Ill probably update tomarrow. luv yaz! 


	7. Day 7: Kagome's back

A/N: I finally came up with something for her to keep writing about!! but that doesnt mean I still dont need suggestions. She could only write about this for 6 or 7 days before I run out of idea's so ANYTHING is most appriciated. please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Dear Diary - March 26th**

Finally Kagome's back! Inuyasha and Houshi-sama are still acting funky. I dont know what there problem is but I managed to avoid them until Kagome came back. We went to the hot springs and we were surprised to see that Houshi-sama didnt even try to peek at us. So I decided to tell her about everything thats been going on these past 3 days. She finds it very weird. She even said that Inuyasha didnt get mad when she didnt come back until later today, like he usually does.

Now all we have to figure out is whats going on with them and how we could stop it. We have a couple of theorys. 1. That someone up above answered our prayers to take the annoyingness away from them. 2. Someone hates them and cursed them. Or 3. Someone posessed all them males, but that couldnt be because Shippo is totally normal.

Its weird not having Houshi-sama grope me. I mean, not that I want him to but its..weird. Its like when a child stops whinning, you just know somethings wrong. Oh no, there they go. Inuyasha and Houshi-sama left again, like last night. Now Kagome thinks we should follow them. I told her no, because they could be doing something private, like...bathing or something.

This is getting weirder and weirder. First Inuyasha comes back without Kagome and hes NOT in a horrible mood. Then Houshi-sama acually treats me as a nornal person and not just a women made for him to grope and he doesnt even follow me and Kagome to the springs. Something is not right.

Their back. And they looked complety normal. Kagome just gave me that I-know-somethings-wrong-and-were-gonna-find-it-out look. God, I hate that look. It really means 'More crap for Sango to worry about'.

Damn Kirara, shes tired already! Well, I guess I should go to sleep now. Maybe tomarrow night, if they go, Kagome and I will follow them.

* * *

A/N: hope ya liked. I really dont know where I'm going with this, to be totally honest. I always do that. I jump into a story with no plot, then I get stuck and people get pissed. lol. Thats what I did with Room 313, I started writing the story without thinking of who cursed the room, why and how to fix it. I didnt even know what was wrong wiht the rom until about 3 chapters later. lol. Hopefully, this will turn out as good as that one. well, thats about it, please please review 


	8. Day 8: A Juicy Situation

A/N: I'm back! still in writers block..boo. I need all the help i can get from you guys. im struggling to try and meet the deadline i have set but I have a bad habit of starting storys and not having any clue where they should lead. Anyway. My friends gave me a new nickname, Lola. So thats the name I will go by on this website! lol. hope you enjoy this entry, please review!

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha....duh!

* * *

**Dear Diary - March**

Well, we did it. Kagome and I discovered where Inuyasha and Houshi-sama were going to every night. And what we found out, made this all the more confusing. We have a little clue of whats going on, but if we want to solve this, we need more information.

We were all sitting at camp when the guys got up and told us to stay. I turned to Kagome and said, "Do you want to follow?" of course she said yes, so we got up and headed the same way they went. We walked for a while untilwe decided we were lost and started to head back. We stopped when we heard a womens voice nearby. We walked to some bushes and peeked through them and saw a women talking to about 50 men!

We only caught the last part of the conversation she was having with them. She said, "Our mission, is to make those women fall for you. you know where we go from there. Now, go to them!" She yelled. The men started walking back to where ever they came from. I turned to kagome, "Oh my God. I knew something was wrong!" I said. She started to say something but we heard footsteps behind us and turned around to see Inuyasha and Houshi-sama coming towards us.

"Shit!" We yelled. We ran back to camp, praying they didnt see us. When we arrived we sat in our spots and pretended to be in deep conversation. Inuyasha and Houshi-sama arrived back about 30 seconds after us. They looked normal, they talked normal, it was if nothing had changed.

This is weird. Someone is possesing the men around here. I wonder why. Tomarrow night, Kagome and I wont get lost so we will hear the whole conversation. What would someone want with a bunch of retarded guys anyway. 60 only think about sex, and the other 40 think about killing demons and stuff. What would a girl do with that?

Damn cat. She really needs to sleep on her own! She can slice demons but she cant sleep without her mistress??!! I like that word, mistress. But Kagome told me that in her time, it meant a women who was having an affair with a man. Talk about retarded....

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked, I wont be updating til at least next week. You guys, I really need help!! I have asked so meny times!! so do you want me to beg?? alright, im begging!! seriously, im down on my knees typing this right at this moment!! I really need your help!! email me, IM me or review ideas. I DONT CARE JUST DO IT PLEASE!!!! thanx if ya do, boo if you dont.


	9. Day 9: What the Witch Wants

A/N: Sorry I havent updated in a while. WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS! but i think im getting over it so thats good. I was putting off writing this entry for a while because I cant figure out exactly whats going to happen. But I guess ill give it a try hope you like and please review.

Disclaimer: same as every friggen disclaimer on this site -.-'

* * *

**Dear Diary - March 28th:**

Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is I found out why that witch wants to do with all the men. Bad news, its to kill all women. Inuyasha and Houshi-sama went for another "walk" earlier. Kagome and I followed of course. We went to the bushes where we were last night and listened to the evil witch.

She said: "Its time we take our plan into action! The women who you are living or traveling with are probably wondering why your bad behaivors are gone, if they ask, I want you to tell them you have decided to take on a new leaf. Understood?"

The men nodded absentmindedly.

The witch continued: "Good, now lets go over our plan once again. First you will get the women to trust your better side. Then lead them to me and I will deal with those little bitches...God I hate todays women. They're so helpless! Well, when i get them, they will definaintly be helpless"

I could tell Kagome was about ready to jump at her so i put a hand on her shoulder and told her to calm down. She relaxed a little and we continued listening.

"When this mission is completed, It will be a world only of men! I will chose a husband and have kids, and train the girls to be strong! and then men will bow down to me as their queen!" The witch yelled and all the men cheered. One by one, the men started going off in different directions back to there homes. Kagome and I ran back to camp and a couple minutes later, Inuyasha and Houshi-sama came back.

We acted like nothing was wrong but I could tell Kagome wanted nothing more than to pounce on Inuyasha but she held her composure. God, this is so weird. Not all women are weak! I'M not weak. Maybe if I met the witch she would spare me and let me join forces with her...

What the hell? No Sango! She's a bad person! God, how could I have thought that.? But...I would be able to rule over Houshi-sama...STOP THINKING THAT DAMMIT! thats it im losing my mind, I should get some sleep. Kagome and I will probably go follow them every night to get more information so ill keep writing about it.

* * *

A/N: This little thingy will probably last about 5 entrys, but thats just a guess. This is supposed to be based on Sango's thoughts. but I have to have somehting happen and then something romantic at the end for her to freak out about lol. please keep reading and reviewing:)


	10. Day 10: Victory

A/N: I think im going to end this mini-story-inside-story in this chapter. It will probably will pretty long. I never have anything to say in these, it sux! lol. I also want to know how i should do this. I'm debating on whether I should come up with a big plot and tell about it from Sango's diary, or just have this little thingy about what she thinks about these going on and stuff. Please please review and tell me what i should do...heh, that rhymes...

* * *

Review answers:

Seine: I know they're short chapters, but this ones pretty long :) thanx for reviewing!

Sister Paige: Thanks for the review! I will try to update as soon as I can :)

**

* * *

Dear Diary - March 29th:**

DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD! Dont ask, Kagome was singing that on the way back to camp. But yeah, we killed the bitch..er..i mean...witch. It was acually pretty easy. I mean, it had to be if Kagome and I could do it without Inuyasha's sword.

So me and Kagome decided to follow Inuyasha and Houshi-sama for another meeting with the witch. We were hiding in the bushes as usual and when the meeting ended, we stayed there to talk about hat she was saying. She didnt talk about anything we hadnt heard already, but hearing it twice just made it all the more weird.

So anyway, We were there talking when Kagome froze and starred above my head in fear. I was almost to afraid to turn around but I did anyway. I slowly turned and came face to face with Inuyasha and Houshi-sama. Kagome and I stood up and ran for our lives, knowing that they wernt themselves. Inuyasha caught up to us with his lightning speed running and Houshi-sama was pretty fast as well.

Inuyasha caught Kagome and Houshi-sama caught me and they were taking us back to where we were, back to the witch. I was trying to yell at Houshi-sama and try and make him realize what he was doing but nothing worked. Inuyasha ran faster so I had no idea where Kagome was. Any attemt to get Houshi-sama back was useless, so I tryed yelling for someone.

Finally, after screaming for help, trying to fight Houshi-sama, and looking for Kagome, we had made it to where the witch was waiting. To say the least, she was pleased that her first victims had arrived. She smiled with joy and said"Inuyasha, Miroku...I see you have brought your wenches to me. I am pleased with your work."

I was pissed. First she turns the guys against us, then she kidnaps us, then she calls us their wenches? I could tell Kagome was too. She's always being called a wench, mostly by Inuyasha...or Sesshomaru, but we're getting off topic.

Anyway, so then the witch comes up to us and says, "You had your chance ladys, you could have had these fine young men. I know you want them as much as they wanted you." Then she looks at me and says, "You must be Sango, the demon slayer. I was considering keeping you around, your not as weak and stupid as your friend here."

Thats when I lost it. No one insults my friends like that. I dont know how, but I got away from Houshi-sama and attacked her. I should have known she couldnt fight, because I kicked her ass pretty bad. But I let my guard down and she commanded Houshi-sama to restrain me again. I started fighting Houshi-sama. I wasnt going to die because of this bitch. If I am going to die, I want it to be in the final battle for my brother.

Somehow, Kagome got away from Inuyasha. I told her to run to camp and get my weapons. She hesitated, but went anyway. So there I was, all alone with Houshi-sama and now Inuyasha fighting me. I managed to dodge Inuyasha's claws, but Houshi-sama hit me with his staff. It hurt like hell! I never thought a long stick could hurt so much. He hit me in my back and I fell to all fours.

Houshi-sama was about to hit me with his staff again but I managed to slide my foot along the ground and trip him. I took that opportunity to run. I ran towards camp, hoping to find Kagome in time. I could hear the witch yelling at Inuyasha and Houshi-sama to chase me. I glanced behind me and saw Houshi-sama still lying on the ground, he must have went downpretty damn hard.

I finally found Kagome, she was headed back to the clearing with my Hiraikotsu. I grabbed my Hiraikotsu from her, grabbed her hand and continued running, half dragging her behind me. I could hear her asking what happened but I couldnt stop, I knew as soon and Inuyasha and Houshi-sama caught up, we would be finished.

So I ran, dodging trees in the process. I knew Inuyasha would be able to sniff us out, so there was no point in hiding. I stopped running and tryed to think of a plan. I blocked out Kagome's frantic yells for an explanation and concentrated.

Thats when I got my brilliant idea. Inuyasha and Houshi-sama would be chasing us by now and the other men have gone back home. So all I had to do was go back to the witch. She would be easy to beat, since shes as weak and defenceless as the women shes trying to kill. And, if things go as planned, Inuyasha and Houshi-sama wouldnt be there in time, since I got a head start.

With my plan in mind, I grabbed Kagome's hand again and dragged her behind me. I ran in a huge circle, to try and keep away from Inuyasha, and back to the clearing. Kagome begged for answers for my actions but I ignored her. I couldnt risk being caught by them because I was telling Kagome what I was up too.

We made it to the clearing and there she was, waiting for us. I took this time to briefly tell Kagome what I was going to do.

"Kagome, I'm going to attack that witch ok? I want you to stay hidden. No matter what happens, got it" I asked. She nodded but I knew if something went wrong, she would be there.

So I took a deep breathe and threw Hiraikotsu has hard as a could at her. I guess she saw it coming out of the corner of her eye because she dodged it and started running to us. I pushed Kagome the other direction and commanded her to run. I ran the other direction to watch her next move.

The witch was checking all around were Kagome and I were. I noticed Hiraikotsu coming back and prayed it would hit her from behind. It didnt. I mentally sighed and glanced over to my right. Thats when I noticed the crystal ball.

It was sitting in a holder on top on a large rock. I wondered why I hadnt noticed it before. Then I remembered that that was were the witch always stood. It was so easy I couldnt believe I hadnt thought of it before. All I had to do was break the crystal ball!

I looked back at the witch. She was still checking the area that my Hiraikotsu came from. I then realized I didnt have Hiraikotsu. I seached around the clearing and saw it directly behind the witch. I cursed and began slowly making my way to the crystal ball.

I was so close. If I ran I probably could have made it but I didnt. Right when I was at the base of the rock, the witch turned around. She screamed and ran to me. I ran around her, trying to dodge her extremly weak attacks, to retrieve Hiraikotsu. To put it simply, I didnt make it. The witch cut me off and I stopped dead in my tracks. She started yelling at me about not appriciating Houshi-sama. I got really mad and I kicked her.

She flew right into a tree. Thats when a new idea formed. I called to Kagome who popped out of a bush after hearing me. I yelled for her to pin the witch to the tree. Kagome reached behind her and pulled out 4 arrows. She shot them right threw her clothes and into the tree.

The witch started yelling at us. Calling us wenches, bitches, and good for nothing women. Me and Kagome giggled and I walked over to the crystal ball. I was halfway there when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing" I turned to see Inuyasha and Houshi-sama had made their way back. I started running to the crystal ball but Inuyasha was faster. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. He was about to strike me with his claws when I heard "SIT" and Inuyasha fell to the ground.

I turned around and ran to the crystal ball. The witch was still yelling at me but I ignored her. I climbed the rock, picked up the crytal ball and smashed it, right on the rock. The witch screamed and then disappeared and Inuyasha and Houshi-sama had fainted.

And now we are at camp, safe again. Inuyasha is arguing with Kagome that he has had enough rest and Houshi-sama is meditating. Houshi-sama feels bad about hitting me with his staff. I told him it was no big deal but he insisted on making it up to me. I almost thought he was going to be nice but he said he would make it up to me by letting me sleep with him tonight. I slapped him.

I dont know about Kagome, but I'm still thinking about what the witch said earlier, about us wanting them as much as they wanted us. I wish I could talk to her about it but its not an easy subject, not even for myself.

This has been such a weird adventure, I never thought I would see the day were Kagome and I would have to save Inuyasha and Houshi-sama. I think I'm going to go to sleep though, my hand hurts like hell.

* * *

A/N: well, this little one is finished. I'm acually happy with the way it turned out. I starred at the computer screen for an hour and then 1 sentence popped in my head and i just kept getting ideas lol. Well, I hope you liked it and please review :) 


	11. Day 11: Running Away

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back:heres groans:sighs: anyways, i hope you like this chapter. But no one had reviewed about what you think i should do! write another short story or just wrote about Sango's everyday life. Seriously guys, An author/authoress cant work without the reviews of his/her readers. I'm getting a little sick of begging for reviews and its getting hard trying to write without encouragement. The authors on this site take time away from most of our busy lives to write storys for you guys and it work be nice to know the people reading the story appriciate it. Before I started writing, I didnt bother to review to the storys I read, but now I know that reviews make the writer want to write. Its like one big circle. The more you review, the sooner you can read the next chapter. Please take that into consideration. Thanx so much for reading my storys and please review.

XX

Reveiw Replys

XX

**Dear Diary - March 30th:**

Sometimes things get so hard you have to run away. As much as you want to tell someone your not going to be there when they wake up, you cant. Because your afraid they would stop you from going. Thats what happened to me. About an hour ago, I took off. Everyone was asleep, even Inuyasha. I couldnt stand to be there, I had an urge to wake up someone and tell them I wasnt going to be there, but as I said before, I cant.

Let me guess. Your wondering why I left without any explanation at all, right? Well, to be totally honest, I dont know the exact reason. Everyhing is getting so hard lately. I know Naraku is close. Which means that sooner or later, I cant determine the rest of my life.

But I'm so used to the way we are now. I'm used to traveling everyday, fighting with Houshi-sama, talking to Kagome and struggling to fall asleep at night because I'm so afraid. Crappy lifestyle right? But I have become so accustom to it, I'm afraid to leave it.

When I think about the final battle, it scares me. In the begining, I was all for the end. I wanted it to end. But now, its so final. Either we die, or we dont. Either I get my brother, or I dont. Either Houshi-sama gets rid of the windtunnel, or he doesnt. Theres no meeting it halfway. Only 2 options, we are split 50 50 with Naraku.

But what if I am the only one that survives? That scares me even more. I couldnt go on with life knowing that my friends are dead and only I escaped. Great, now I have that nervous feeling in my stomach. I hate that.

I can tell Inuyasha doesnt want Kagome to be there when we fight Naraku. Everytime we are close, he asks Kagome if she has tests or anything. I dont blame him. I dont want her to be there either. She has a life back in her time. But with us, that final battle is our life. Its what we have lived for. I have since the night my village was killed. Miroku has since his father died. And Inuyasha since he found out what really happened before Kikyo died.

I dont know if I should go back. I dont even know why I left in the first place. I remember laying down and then I started freaking out. I dont know why. It was like, every feeling or thought that I had kept inside for a long time was trying to come out all at once. I sat up and started running. I had no idea where i was trying to go but when I came to this place, I felt better.

I dont know where I am or how to get back. Right now, I dont really care. This place is nice. I'm sitting on a big rock surrounded by trees and bushes. Its probably only 20 feet in lenth both ways but its a nice place to exclude yourself from the world.

The sun is starting to come up. I have about an hour before everyone wakes up. Maybe they already started looking for me. Sometimes someone wakes up and if Kagome or Miroku see I'm gone then the search has begun. I really dont think Inuyasha's cares wheather I leave or not.

Maybe I should go back. I dont want to make Kagome worry. She always freaks out when I go off by myself. Oh crap, I just noticed that I hadnt brought any of my weapons or Kirara. Now their going to think I was kidnapped.

I should start trying to sind my way back to camp. If I'm lucky, no one will be awake when I get back.

XX

A/N: I hope you guys arent mad at me for having this chapter a week late. I was going to have it up next week but I got busy with school and stuff. I also would like to know how meny people read my bio page. Because I have some important stuff that you guys should know and I want to know if I should but it on the bio page or on my chapters. So please tell me in your review if you read the bio page or not. Thanx for reading, c ya next chapter!


	12. Day 12: Needs and Convesations

A/N: Hey guys! I'm in...another state! lol. Well I got bored and its almost 10 and everyones asleep but me so I decided to try and write something. I'm listening my Chicago Soundtrack so I'm ready to write! Please review!

* * *

AnimeDutchess: Yes we are busy...anyway, I think I will use your idea for chapter 13!

YuniX-2: I tried...:sniff: I tried to use your idea, but lets face it...I had a bad weekend lol. I was a good idea though. It would have been awesome.

Thanks everyone for reviewing

**

* * *

Dear Diary - April 1st:**

I asked Kagome what day came next after March 31th. She said the month was April and the day was the 1st. Once again, I have to count the days in numbers. She also said today was April Fools Day. I have no idea that the hell that is.

If your wondering about last night, lets just say it didnt turn out very well. Everyone woke up about an hour after I left and they thought I got taken away by a demon or something because I left my Hiraikotsu and Kirara.

Houshi-sama woke up first and saw I was gone. He started looking around for me, thinking I didnt go to far. When he couldnt find me he woke up Kagome, who woke up Inuyasha. They all went on a search for me.

Kagome started freaking out when the search was going on 2 hours. She told me that Houshi-sama was oddly silent. Only Inuyasha seemed to not be worried but he also had my scent, which seemed to calm everyone down a bit.

When I stopped writing last night, I tryed to find my way back but I got lost and started to walk the opposite way to where the camp was. I heard Kagome yell at Inuyasha to 'sit' and I turned around and tried to follow the voices of Kagome yelling at him and him calling her Wench. I finally found them and Kagome seemed happy but then started yelling at me about taking off (I swear she would make a good mother) and Inuyasha yelled at me about making them look for me. Then Kagome sat him.

I hadnt said anything to Houshi-sama since I had been back but later, I went to sit on the cliff I usually go to when I need to think. He follwed me and we had an...interesting..convesation. He came over and sat by me, we were silent for a while but he said, "You really scared me, you know"

I said: "Why? I can take care of myself"

He said: "Still, I was worried"

I said: "Dont worry, I'm sure if I die you can find someone else to grope"

He said: "Is that what you really think?"

I said: "Is there another reason your always around me?"

He was silent. Then he said: "Maybe"

I said: "I'm not playing guessing games with you, Houshi-sama"

He said: "I'm not saying you have to guess"

I said: "Whatever, is there something you need? Or do you just need something to grope because its passed your 10 minutes record?"

He said: "No but now that you mention it.."

He gropped me. I slapped him.

I said: "Hentai, Now answer my first question. Is there something you need?"

He said: "Yes"

I waited for a minute but he didnt continue, so i said: "And that would be?"

He seemed lost in thought for a few moments, but he said: "Nothing, I'm going to get back to camp now. Dont stay out here too much longer" And he left.

I want to know what that thing he needed was! Maybe it was something dirty and I dont want to know. Maybe he was trying to tell me something. Something I have been waitingso hear for so long...

Get real, Sango! Like that perv would take a second look at you as a person. He just see's me and solid air he can feel up. Kagome says we have a love/hate relationship. I hate how she uses these futuristic terms that I dont get.

Kirara's back in her habit of bugging me before she goes to sleep so i better go. For the past week I have been going to sleep pretty early, but now im up late. Damn cat. Oh well, I guess I'll write tomarrow night.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW! ...please?


	13. Day 13: Odd Dreams and Scary Encounters

A/N: I'm really sorry this has taken so long! I feel terrible! Anyway, I am in need of a beta-reader for this story. Please tell me in a review if you wanna help me. Or you can just email me. Anyway, Please please forgive me for being late!

**

* * *

Dear Diary - April 2nd**

I had a weird dream. I was sitting in a pond but the water was warm. I dont know how I got there, but I seemed to enjoy being there. Then, I got this weird feeling..like I was scared. I started looking around but nothing was there. I stopped looking around and focused my gaze into the water. I leaned closer to the water, like I was looking for something. Then, I reached underneith and grabbed something. I pulled it up and screamed. It was houshi-sama.

He looked like he had beed drowned by something. I dropped him back into the water and ran back to camp to get help. I could see the camp but as I ran, the further away it got. I stopped running and started yelling for help. I heard something yelling my name behind me and I turned around. I didnt see anyone at first but then, Kagome came into view.

I ran over to her and started telling her what happened but she stopped me.

"Sango. I know what you did to Miroku" she said sadly.

"What?" I asked.

"Why Sango? Why did you kill him? He loved you"

"Kagome, I didnt-"

"Save it Sango. Ever since we last saw your brother, all you have done was hurt the people who care about you. Stop being a bitch and take a reality check! The world doesnt revolve around you" Kagome said.

Then she did something I didnt expect. She put her hands on both my shoulders and shove me, hard. I fell to the ground, but the ground opened and I fell into a black hole.

Thats when I woke up. Or was woken up I guess. Houshi-sama was shaking me and trying to get me to wake up, Kagome was standing behin him looking worried and Inuyasha further away, trying to look pissed off but I knew he was concerned.

but wait it gets weirder.

We were walking on a trail to...somewhere, and Kohaku came out of nowhere. He stood in front of us, looking dead, as usual. I, on the other hand, was trying to find Naraku's sick joke behind this. After all, he always had one.

"Where's Naraku?" Inuyasha asked him. I didnt really see a point in asking him anything, since he didnt know who he was or anything.

"Inuyasha, he doesnt even know what he's doing here, let alone know that!" Kagome was always the voice of reason behind Inuyasha.

Kohaku looked around, like he was looking for someone. His eyes landed on me. A spark of hope flared inside me as he watched me. I prayed he would recongnize me. I imagined him running to me, begging for my forgivness for all the horrible things he has done. Of course I would forgive me, because it wasnt really him that did all those horrible things.

Instead he came at me, his weapon in hand. I was so in shock I didnt move. Kohaku has attacked me before, but never so suddenly. His eyes were full of hate and anger. I wondered what Naraku had been telling him about me.

By the time I realized that Kohaku was trying to kill me, I was pulled out of the way by Houshi-sama. I'm so grateful for him sometimes. I didnt have a chance to say anything to him before Kohaku attacked again. I pulled Hiraikotsu over my shoudler and blocked his attack from hitting me and Houshi-sama.

I never knew my brother was so strong. My feet were slipping into the dirt as I struggled to hold on. Houshi-sama's hands were on my waist, helping me keep my balence. Just when I thought I should give up, Inuyasha knocked the weapon out of my brothers hands. He managed to knock him on the ground too.

Kagura appeared and took Kohaku away from me again. We watched her, flying away on her feather, Kohaku absentmindedly starring ahead. Inuyasha was yelling at Kagura but I wasnt paying attention. I couldnt believe he attacked me like that.

The whole day I stayed to myself. Not saying much to anyone and ingoring Kagome's atempts to start a conversation. I felt horribe but I didnt want to talk to anyone.

Now everyone is asleep and I would give anything to apologize to them for how I have acted. I know that the dream doesnt have a huge impact on me today but its just a feeling. You know, like when something happens and you just know you have to remember it.

I really hope I'm wrong because this feeling, doesnt feel like a good one.

* * *

A/N: I know this is way late but I have been having issues. Mentally, physically, emotionally. lol. I hope you guys havent given up on me! I will try to get the next chapter out very soon! Please review and apply for a beta-reader job! 


End file.
